America X-reader Lemon
by FanFic-Chan16
Summary: X-reader-America You run in to a bestfriend you havent saw in ages and much has changed in your life(drama) he feels bad for you and confesses his love for you and so do you and make love after blah blah blah the text itself is more interesting than the summary like way more interesting Dont judge a fanfic by the summary what matters is the content yep i just made that up enjoy ;)


Hi, This is my first ever lemon fanfic (x-reader and america from hetalia) i hope you enjoy some bits might not make sense cause i lack imagination :) Keep in mind im a 14 year old girl and im into this, im such a pervert XD

Xreader-America Lemon Fanfiction

"Hey, Hey! Over here (Name) Its me Alfred!" The blonde male happily shouted, Turning around searching through the crowd you notice someone shouting out your name and waving...Eventually noticing the tall,blonde he quickly sprinted towards you with content, and bear hugged you from the front..."Hey (name) im soooooo happy to see you i missed you so much! But we haven't saw each other for how long now?And your still as short as ever hehe". He said smiling. You lightly giggled but then turned bright red slowly realising hes tightly hugging you...Noticing your flushed face he places you gently down on the ground and soon later blushed himself... "S-sorry, i-i got a little too excited hehe". He giggled nervously,covering his face with his sleeve. Spotting the slight bulge in his black slacks. "Oh excited were you?" you naughtily thought in your head and giggled. "W-whats so funny, huh!?" he playfully said. "O-ohhh uummmm no-nothing i just, uh saw this uh umm thing and uh yeah it was just really funny hehe". Without making things slightly more awkward the American didn't protest as he soon realized what he has earlier said...

"So uh anyyyway how are you (name)?"he asked "Well uh, i just finished college and im on to university". You happily responded. "Well thats great how about...your...boyfriend?" The American said in a sad, jealous tone and the discontent look on his face. "Are you okay?" you asked noticing how he was feeling about that topic. "Yeah, im fine..."reassuring you with light grin before adding "really"."Ugh! Alfred so jealousy isnt your strong point now is it? you said giggling". "W-what do you mean?" He responded in a confused and playful voice. "No need for you to be jealous im not with him...anymore... AND IM GLAD! I HATE HIM,I HATE HIM, I JUST HATE HIM SO MUCH!" You shouted, a tear slid down your cheek. Seeing you angry and crying he hugged you and gently caressed your cheek, brushing the tears away...Seeing this an advertiser walked up and handed Alfred a leaflet she said,"Today this sunday we are organizing a couples ball, you know for dancing and having fun we'd like you to come join us and"...-Cutting her of from talking more you said, "im sorry miss but were not a couple!" and walked off with (name) Leaving the advertiser shocked and awkwardly standing not knowing what to say..."Im sorry (name) i didnt mean to make you upset by acting jealous" *You sit down on a bench under a willow tree separated from the rest of the town square. "I-its okay dont worry i just hate him so much!" "I dont mean to be rude or nosy but what did he do to make you so upset?" he said curiously"...Well,...he...he...I...I-i...cant im sorry!" (name) stormed off into the crowd crying..."WAIT IM SORRY COME BACK!" Chasing after (name) you couldnt find her...

*3 Hours later 

Tired of looking, it was turning dark, suddenly you spot a girl with (blonde/brunette/ginger/black) hair wearing a (blue/black) dress same as (name) "Gasp! It is (name)!" running up a bit closer he saw he saw (name) sat crying up against a brick wall being shouted at by an middle aged woman..."GET OUT! IF YOUR NOT GOING TO PAY THE BILLS YOUR NOT GOING TO LIVE HERE YOU HEAR ME!? NOW GO YOU LITTLE WHORE! SHOO! YOU RAT GO AWAY AND GET A JOB NOT COUNT ON ME WHAT THE HELL AM I!? HERES YOUR SUITCASE AND UNTIL TOMORROW I WANT YOU GONE FROM MY DOORSTEP!" The middle aged woman yelled angrily at (name) "*sob *cry *wheeze *cry *sob *sniff Why? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY!? I DONT WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! JUST END ME I CANT STAND IT! *Cry *Sob *sniff *Wheeze" *the middle aged woman walks back in to her apartment. You see someone running up to you with the corner of your eye, you couldnt see from all the blur. you wipe your eyes and see its Alfred, shocked you tuck your face into your coat and turn around hiding yourself behind the suitcase...Alfred jumps to sit next to you and grips around your torso to give you an enormous hug. "Gasp! *sob *wheeze A-Alfred? what are you doing here?" * turn around he hugs you tightly and says,"it will be okay you dont have to worry i heard it all dont worry your okay now" You hug back and cry on his shoulder..."C'mon get up, come with me..."Alfred says *(name) carrys on crying... Ill pick you up okay? *Sniff "O-okay..." (name) responded...

"Oh? i guess she fell asleep". *unlocks door. "Alright finally home...Ugh what now, i mean i dont want to wake her up she looks cute like this" Alfreds smile spread like wild fire seeing (name)'s alright. Ill let her sleep *Alfred takes off your coat and places you on his ready made bed... *6:30 *brr brr...brr brr,(=alarm clock) ngh... mnh..*yawn "ow my eyes hurt, they feel sticky ugh..." *Rubs eyes "Huh? Where am i? This place looks nice and has a calming vibe to it, i...like...it," "WWaaaaa!" *Bang, "owww my head and owww mother of !#*! i stubbed my toe Ow ow ow ow!" You shrieked *Alfred walks in... "Well good-morning someones up early" he said smirking."A-Alfred hi i-is this your house?" "Yeah, you like it?" he asked grinning. "Yeah i do", you smile back "So are you alright (name) you were full on crying yesterday when i found you and some woman was yelling at you...What was that about?", "would...you mind telling me?"The blonde American asked "Ugh...Well...not, really i had enough of things as it is its not you its just..." "Its fine you dont ha-" "Fine ill tell you but promise not to tell anyone, not anyone at all if you do i wont forgive you EVER! and you wont see me ever again and literally i mean it. no body will see me...cause ill be gone forever..." "Why not?the tall american asked. "Because...ill be d-dead...i cant stand my life right now first...my p-parents die *a tear rolls down your face *Sob Next I get throw out my apartment and i have no money what so ever AND im seriously thinking to have a part time job in...i dont even know what but i think you know what i mean..., i have nothing, not a roof over my head, not food and no one to turn to right now!"...Alfred brings himself in to hug you...He says "Everything will be okay and im sorry to hear that really i am but...would you want to live here? with me?" he smiles while asking. "Uhh A-Alfred where did this come from all of the sudden?" "I dont know" he giggled "But would you want to stay with me?" he smiled. "Sure if you dont mind? thanks your a life saver" you wipe the remaining tears from your eyes. "Sorry im such a cry baby y'know with my first world problems hehe" *Sniff you sarcastically laugh. "C'mon dont say that and please dont say youll end yourself, your my best friend and if you do id be very, VERY upset and i might just end my self if you-" "C'mon now you dont say that"...

"(name) i have something to confess and i-i know this is not the time for it now but...I-i...I LOVE YOU!" "Alfred? umm AND I WANT TO LOVE YOU FROM NOW ON PLEASE BE MINE!?" Alfred hesitantly forced out "W-Well i have something to confess too, i also like you not just like i like like you ive just been hiding it and i lied to myself about my feelings for you,even though on the inside i knew how i really felt...so of course ill be yours forever and ever." you murmured out with content. In shock Alfred stood with his mouth wide open. seeing it as an opportunity you leap in for a long ,passionate kiss, falling to the floor you fall on top of Alfred... "Ouch! Rubbing the back of his haid he says "hehe That was good you know?" "Alfred are you okay? im SO sorry!, w-wait? what? you actually liked that?" "Yh thats what i said isnt it" he giggled. "Y-yeah" you smiled back. "So you wanna do it again?" said Alfred confidently. "But this time im leading okay? hehe" he grinned playfully. "Okay" you giggle. Leaning in for a kiss he teases you by gently biting your bottom lip, then sliding his tongue into your mouth exploring each inch with content. Leaning in a bit closer he grinds into you, feeling his bulge up against your thigh you caress his jaw line and gently nibble and suck on his flesh leaving a love bite. "I love you (name)", "I love you too Alfred" you whisper gently into his ear...Sliding his hand into your shirt he cups your breasts and slowly strokes your stomach (sorry to ruin the moment XD but not stomach to digesting but the belly/stomach XD sorry again you may now keep reading) causing you to let out a slight moan he waned to hear...carrying on kissing and teasing you breath deeply and slowly bucking your hips you slowly start getting wetter and wetter by the moment, wanting more you ask him panting "H-hey, you want to be my hero tonight?" Pant "Of course i do!" "okay, lead me to the bedroom MY hero!" You excitedly giggle He lifts you and carrys you to the bed, gently places you down, dims the lights and sets the mood...He crawls on top of you and starts kissing your neck and sucking leaving love bites yest again...You let out a moan he starts to take of your shirt and starts kissing you from your neck to your stomach, then he slowly started taking your trousers off...Then chucking most off your clothes into a corner...Noticing how wet you were getting he said "I see someones getting excited" He playfully smirked...For second you both paused and you said "*Pant-pant H-hang on i know i said i wanted to do this but im a virgin and ive never dont this before..." you said uncertainly..."Its okay me too dont be scared,now...do you want me to carry on?" The dirty blonde American asked "Yeah i do your my hero after all , but im scared its gonna hurt..." "dont worry im your hero aren't i?" Yes" You smile and nod to Alfred that he can go further...Then he starts to strip off your panties and bra, then he starts caressing your torso up and down breathing deeper and deeper he starts fondling your breasts... he starts sucking your flesh leading you to groan...After having enough of the teasing you sat up panting and dominantly said "heheh now my turn!" As America sat up you pressed against his chest and unbuttoned his white polo shirt, next taking his black slacks off leaving him in his American flagged boxers...Suddenly his huge bulge caught your eye , you proceed to to push him on to his back...You lay on top of him, kissing his neck to his carved chest (6 pack XD carry on reading...X3) After feeling his hard bulge press up against you, you start making your way down pulling his fabric boxers down...Suddenly what was a hard bulge sprung up a large and hard member..."You like what you see?" he confidently said panting.. At first you were shocked over how big it was but the you responded with "Mhm..." Panting...you grabbed hold of his member and started pulling up and down gently.../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Chapter 2 out soon (chapter 2 will be a short one as i go to school and i wrote this fanfic late at night cause i couldnt sleep XD but now im tired and im not able to save it and carry it on im sorry i know i feel upset too :( but i hope you enjoyed this ill finish chapter 2 tomorrow ill try anyway i hope you enjoyed this :D and like i said sorry if it doesnt really make sense i lack imagination for a 14 year old pervert XD Bye until next time ;3


End file.
